Computing networks enable users to access and interact with electronic media content (hereinafter “media content”), including: audio content (e.g., music, audio books, podcasts, etc.), visual content (e.g., videos, images, etc.), textual content (e.g., electronic books, etc.), and program content (e.g., software applications, computer programs, etc.).